fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kick Crane
' Kick Crane', known as Kickyang Craneum (足蹴陰 頭蓋) in Japan, is a crane Reploid created by Sigma to destroy humanity, but reformed and accidentally thrown into the timeline where humans, creatures and robots live in harmony, where The Energix Trio befriended him along with Fist Dracon and Shaman Monkey. He is Yang's best friend and member of The Friendly Alliates, member of The Negatrix Trio. Biography Origins and Pre-Damaged Memories After Lucario and Pharaoh Man deaths in the hands of Bowser, he started to conquer all the world without any hope to stop him, a huge crisis affected Hong-Kong, in which Yang and his brother Yun are forced to go to war as rebels fighting against Bowser's unstoppable army. Yang eventually ended being killed by a huge brute Tediz by being shoot in the head, with half of his head scratted, as his corpse was eventually found years later by Sigma, The Maverick Warlord brought him along with other dead bodies, and started to experiment with them as a project to create Reploids from humans, organic parts being connected with mechanic parts, and the metallic body in a shape of an anthro crane itself covering the base like an armor. The once called human being memories, such as battles, concentration and rolling, were erased, and thus, Kick Crane was born. As the project was an early concept, Kick Crane's body was not used to hold both Artificial and Organic Intelligence, turning into a wild monstruous war machine that can cackle and phlegm, and escaped before being advancedly reprogramed. After a hundred massacre of innocent humans, Vile reached to capture him and the other two out of control Reploids, and being brought back to Sigma's Fortress Laboratory to finally reach the new technology and coding on his systems, now able to act normal and talk. He was given the task to drive a flying fortress to attack The Maverick Hunters, but he was defeated by Zero and sent to be reprogramed while he was still alive. Dr. Fahrenheit recruited him to be one leader of the Ruby Martial Arts Unit of The Hard Corps, resolving cases and stopping crimes. But one day, the mysterious Dr. Darwin rises, declaring war to humans and Reploids, with his Mutant Maverick army, as he reaches his fortress, it's severly injured by Darwin's powerful machine, as he sends Crane and his two friends to a portal as a last hit in his disk drive, losing everymemory again. Damaged Memories and Friendship with Yang Landing and impacting in another timeline like a meteorite, was damaged even more, he was found by the Energix Trio in a lonely area of the Great Wall of China, alongside with his other partners Fist Dracon and Shaman Monkey. As he didn't remember anything, he accepts to follow Yun, Yang and Yasuhiro Hagakure, specially Yang due to he looking like him and stays in their restaurant on Hong-Kong, being repaired by Stanley Whitefin. He eventually gains a best friend relationship, learning behaving from Yang and training in fights with him, being loyal and avoiding any enemy hit that is headed to his human friend, leading to have a hate on Lucario, Pharaoh Man and Mondo when they defeat Yang. Game Appearances ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legacy of the Dragons Kick Crane is one of the bosses fought in the game together with Fist Dracon and Shaman Monkey, later he helps the heroes on The Assault on Bowser's Castle. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 3 Kick Crane is one of the unlockable fighters. Unlocked after finishing Yang's story mode. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legion of Heroes'' He is a supporting character for The Energix Trio along with Fist Dracon and Shaman Monkey. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates He is a supporting character for The Energix Trio along with Fist Dracon and Shaman Monkey. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: League of the Elements He is the true final boss in The Rapa-Nui Friends story mode along with the other Negatrix members. Additionally he is part of the unlockable Negatrix Trio playable characters. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 2'' Kick Crane is one of the playable characters in the game. He is also one of the main characters of the extra chapter named Negatrix Origins. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures: Kaiser Sword/Zero Sabre'' Kick Crane is one of the summons in the game, casted by Yang. Zero Sabre only. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: The Final Victory of the Warriors'' Kick Crane is part of the argument of the game, where he tries to face Aural Jackal, Pharaoh Sabresphinx and Boss Dingo. The Negatrix Trio is an unlockable team after beating the game with all the four characters. Representing Huanglong the Golden Dragon of the center. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash - The 4th Assault'' Kick Crane is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 3'' Kick Crane is one of the playable characters in the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: World War of Gods'' Kick Crane, along with Fist Dracon and Shaman Monkey, are part of The Negatrix Trio, one of the playable teams in the game. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 4'' Kick Crane is one of the playable characters in the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Rad Racers 2'' Kick Crane was part of a cameo as one of the karts used by Yang until the 2nd DLC, where he became a racer. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Fullmetal Warfare'' Kick Crane is one of the tagging characters in the game. Belonging to Yang. ''Negatrix Reoveraged: Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 5'' Kick Crane is one of the main protagonists and playable characters in the game. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates Collection: The Quintilogy'' He appears in all the games. Trivia *Due to he having the same voice as Yang, he is voiced by the same voice actor; Masakazu Suzuki in japanese and Johnny Yong Bosch in english. *His model and textures in Legacy of the Dragons contained a rotten Yang corpse extra model with textures inside when viewed in a model program, hinting he was a Reploid build from a human (in this case, Yang). In Negatrix Origins this was confirmed to be true. *Basically his movesets are the same as Yang, but when performing a move that is a punch, Kick Crane uses his wings. Gallery Kick Crane reimaginated.png|A Realistic Kick Crane Kick Crane sprite.png|Kick Crane Sprite Kick crane s eye by greasiggy-d879a4e.png|A close up image of Kick Crane's eye Category:Characters Category:Reploids Category:Birds Category:Good Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Fighters Category:Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends Category:Friendly Alliates Members Category:Negatrix Trio Members